1. Field on the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an anchoring system for securing a medical article to a patient and, in particular, to an anchoring system for securing a catheter or other elongated medical article to a patient to inhibit movement or migration of the catheter or medical article relative to the patient.
2. Description of Related Art
It is very common in the treatment of patients to utilize catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the patient or to withdraw fluids from the patient. For example, one catheter utilized to introduce fluids into a patient is a midline catheter.
In many cases, the catheter remains in place for several days or weeks. In order to secure the catheter in position at the insertion site, a health care provider often secures the catheter to the patient using tape. That is, the health care provider commonly places long pieces of tape across a section of the catheter near the insertion site in a crisscross pattern to secure the catheter to the patient's skin. This securement inhibits movement of the catheter relative to the insertion site, as well as prevents the catheter from snagging on the bed rail or other objects.
Tape, however, often collects dirt and other contaminates. Normal protocol therefore requires periodic (e.g., daily) tape changes to inhibit bacteria and germ growth at the securement site. Frequent tape changes, however, create the problem of excoriation of the patient's skin. Additionally, valuable time is spent applying and reapplying the tape. Further, because many health care providers find the taping procedure difficult and cumbersome when wearing latex gloves, they often remove their gloves when taping. Not only does this further lengthen the taping procedure, but it also subjects the health care provider to possible infection. Moreover, even if health care providers remain gloved, contact between the adhesive surface of the tape and the latex gloves causes micro-holes in the gloves, which subjects the health care provider to possible infection.
As an alternative to tape securement, some catheters include an integrated or a movable flexible claim with winged extensions. These extensions are sutured to the patient's skin in order to secure the catheter in position at the insertion site. In other applications, the flexible claim is covered by a rigid box claim, which receives the catheter/clamp combination in a friction-fit manner. The rigid box clamp and the flexible clamp have lateral, aligned holes in them, which allow the combination to be sutured to the patient's skin. Although this technique securely attaches the catheter to the patient, it obviously is painful and uncomfortable for the patient. This prior retention procedure is also time consuming and inconvenient, poses the risk of needle-stick to the health care provider, and risks suture-site infection to the patient.
In addition, suture material tends to exhibit poor gripping on medical tubes and can cut through the winged extension of the flexible clamp, if a rigid clamp is not used. The use of a rigid clamp, however, complicates the securement procedure by adding yet another component that can be dropped on the floor and become unsterile. In addition, the sutured securement of the flexible clamp or the flexible/rigid clamp assembly, does not permit easy release of the catheter from the patient for dressing changes and insertion site cleansing.